


A Colorful World

by ComanderSprings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Song Inspired, color associations, mentions of abuse, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComanderSprings/pseuds/ComanderSprings
Summary: Pale, unwelcoming light. Escape is all it could hope for. Escape it did, and once free, an array of colors enveloped and overwhelmed it.
Relationships: Gloria & Eternatus, Hop & Gloria & Bede
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	A Colorful World

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by Judy And Mary's Irotoridori no Sekai (A colorful world) You can listen to the song here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdvnprdMjkk

At first, the creature knew nothing but the gloomy black inside his prison. There was also the ashy grey of his flesh, the same flesh a muddy brown voice would force-feed him.

One day, his prison blew to bits. He finally put a face to the ominous muddy brown voice and he didn't like it. The pale light surrounding him was too unwelcoming, so the being attempted to escape. Once outside, the array of colors overwhelmed him. There was a combination of red, purple and grey on the ground, a sad dark blue on the skies, and a hostile orange dragon that rared to take on him.

A man was encouraging the orange dragon to attack him, saying he would "stop this madness". Not long after that, the man threw a red and white device at him. The spherical form reminded him too much of his prison.

Once he was inside, the creature broke free of it. He didn't even notice the other two people in the area until then. The expression of a petroleum blue boy reminded him of the coldest and dullest colors. Colors that reminded him of fear, a fear that had been accompanying him for years now. What was he scared of? Did the boy feel what he felt, too?

However, the expression of the second person was different. It was a brilliant azure that reminded him of times long gone when he roamed the Earth free and without suffering.

The azure girl approached him accompanied by a bright white rabbit. They wanted to fight him, but their intentions felt different from those of the man with the orange dragon. It was almost as if they wanted him to calm down through that battle. A way to let off steam.

The creature was careful not to hurt the white rabbit or the azure girl, but something dark and displeasing built up inside him. It had the color of old, dried off blood. The fear gave way to unbearable pain. The unbearable pain gave way to immense frustration. Finally, the immense frustration gave way to a white void as he fell to the ground only to rise again.

His whole body was changing. It enlarged to dimensions no one considered possible. His head turned into what could only be described as a giant hand.

The azure girl and the petroleum blue boy tried to attack him, but they couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything to them either, and maybe it was better that way. The creature had a hard time controlling the energy that surged through his body. He didn't know what he was capable of in that estate. He only knew that his captor and his muddy brown aura were to blame.

Before anything else could happen, two new creatures arrived at the scene. They were wolves. One was cyan and the other was magenta...and those colors brought awful memories. The creature recalled being in such a state before and the harm he caused. He also remembered how the two wolves took him out of it and that brought a hint of hopeful green to his mind. Could the same happen this time? Would he be free after this?

A battle ensued. The two wolves took the lead. The cyan one slashed his body with her legendary sword. That same sword ripped his flesh open in the past and history was repeating. Then the magenta wolf rammed into him using his shield. The pain brought by the blow was enough to make him falter.

The clash went on and on. The wolves attacked him with their golden weapons. The azure girl and the petroleum blue boy uttered words that made their partners join the fight. It got to a point where his energy had dwindled down so much he couldn’t dodge the hits. At that moment, the petroleum blue boy spoke.

“This is it, catch Eternatus _now_!”

While those words weren’t even aimed at him, the creature had questions on them. Who was Eternatus? Was he that Eternatus the petroleum blue boy talked about? Did the word “catch” mean he was to be imprisoned again?

At least one of those questions was about to be answered. The creature saw a big spherical device coming towards him. It was like the red and white one from earlier, but this sphere was black with golden accents. Seeing that device so close to him made his soul ache. The creature struggled to get away from it but, in doing so, he noticed something.

What he saw inside wasn’t black. It wasn’t ashy grey either and it definitely wasn’t muddy brown. It was the warm mahogany of a newly assembled cradle. The warmth of that mahogany brown took over him and the being approached the spherical device, allowing it to suck him in. 

He felt the sphere drop with a bang and rocking three times, after which it closed for good. He also felt the device being picked up by the azure girl. She spoke to it, “No one will take advantage of you ever again. Not as long as I’m around.”

Those words brought to him a feeling that disappeared eons ago. It was peace, and it was white like a blank canvas. A canvas that was about to be painted with nothing but beautiful colors. 

* * *

An electric blue sky stretched above them that morning. Only some fluffy white clouds disrupted its color. Soft green grass stretched as far as the eye could see. It still smelled of dew.

The creature was there with the azure girl and the petroleum blue boy. It was hard to believe how the previous day at that time, he was still inside that black and gloomy cocoon. The place where they stood now was apparently called the Wild Area. The azure girl chose a spot where she knew no one would bother them. She wanted to avoid impertinent questions and mean comments towards her or the being she took under her wing.

“My name is Gloria,” she introduced herself to the creature in a baby blue voice, “your name is Eternatus, but I’ve been trying to think of a nickname for you since yesterday.”

Gloria. The name sounded like the first days of spring and like a summer sunset where the sun still warms your back. What an appropriate name for his savior.

The petroleum blue boy chimed in with a grin and a spunky yellow voice, “What about Skelly? He looks like a skeleton, after all. It also sounds way less intimidating than his real name.”

“You know what Hop,” Gloria said, “I couldn’t have come up with a better one myself.” She smiled at the dragon in front of her. “Skelly it is!”

A third voice entered the scene. It belonged to a young boy dressed in pastel colors that stitched a healing wound. “What did you two call me for? I’m supposed to receive one of Opal’s challengers today and—” his head moved upward, accidentally granting him eye contact with Skelly. The boy’s pupils reduced to mere dots. “What is that _thing_? Don’t tell me that’s what caused all those disruptions yesterday.”

Gloria shook her head. “It wasn’t him who did it, it was Rose.”

“Rose, huh?” The pastel-colored boy questioned. “I’m not surprised he did something so insane.”

“The Wishing Stars you were collecting? They were meant to awaken Eternatus.”

“Eternatus is this...guy?” 

“Yes Bede, this guy is Eternatus, but we call him Skelly now,” Hop said.

Bede sneered, “Really, Skelly? I bet you were the one to come up with the name.”

“What if I did?”

“Okay, this isn’t the time to fight.” Gloria raised her hands. “Bede, I only called you because I was told to let you on one thing: Rose is turning himself in tomorrow.”

Bede went pale with shock. “He’s turning himself in? Why?”

“You ask why?” Gloria frowned. Her voice took a hint of red. “He used you to collect Wishing Stars. Those Wishing Stars are no more and no less than Skelly’s own flesh and he fed them to Skelly in hopes their energy would awaken him. That man is a lunatic.

“He told me how afraid he was of this place running out of energy in 1,000 years, so he wanted to make the Darkest Day happen. He made happen the very thing he was afraid of seeing happen. What kind of logic is that?” Gloria kicked away a lone pebble. “He’s being charged with child exploitation and Pokémon abuse. Does that answer your ‘why’?”

Bede was left speechless for a second. “Wow...when he disowned me, I thought he was kind of scum, but I never thought it was that bad.”

“No worries, nobody did. Not even my brother,” Hop let out a greyish blue sigh, “He still can’t believe it.”

A silence befell the group. Bede edged towards Skelly. “I don’t say this often, so hear me out. I’m sorry.” He lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry I participated in something that cruel.”

Hop put a hand on Bede’s shoulder and much to his surprise, Bede didn’t slap it away. “How were you to know? No one knew what Wishing Stars really were. All people know is that, according to legend, your dreams will come true if you find one.”

Gloria walked to Bede’s side. “Who knows, since you found so many during your journey, all your dreams might come true.”

Bede shook his head. “That’s nonsense. Although it’s true that I always wanted some stability and being a gym leader gave me that in some way. Huh,” the boy gasped, “when I think about it, Skelly and I are alike in a way.

“We both were used by Chairman Rose for his selfish motives and we suffered for it. We are alike indeed but of course, I look better.”

Hop and Gloria let out a forced laugh in response to Bede’s gag. Gloria left Hop and Bede behind as she approached Skelly. She gestured for him to lower his head and Skelly did as she asked.

Gloria stroked the dragon’s face that its red exoskeleton covered. “I said this once and I'll say it again. I won't let anyone take advantage of you as long as I'm around. I promise."

The baby blue that emanated from Gloria’s voice reached Skelly and enveloped him like a pair of arms. A pair of arms that cradled him. He saw her cry tears that looked almost like colorful glass.

_Let’s be speechless over a happy silence_

Those same colorful tears fell from his eyes before he could realize.

_The kind you and I would feel_

To keep Gloria from seeing them and worrying, Skelly closed his eyes and let her lean her forehead against his head’s exoskeleton.

_On a muggy afternoon that smells like summer grass_

That was all he would ever need. Knowing he was finally free and that he had someone who would protect him no matter what. 

Eternatus was no longer living in a world of black, ashy grey and muddy brown. He now lived in a colorful world.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing sounds so different when I'm not using an outline it's scary. I just wrote as I went and I'm very happy with what came out <3
> 
> The text in italics towards the end are translated lyrics from Irotoridori no Sekai. Credit for the translation goes to Kimono Beat on Tumblr. Read the full translation here https://kimonobeat.tumblr.com/post/185200338485/judy-and-mary-lyrics-irotoridori-no-sekai-イロトリドリ


End file.
